1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head that ejects a liquid from a nozzle and a liquid ejecting apparatus, and particularly to an ink jet-type recording head that ejects ink as the liquid and an ink jet-type recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
As an ink jet-type recording head which is a representative example of a liquid ejecting head that ejects a droplet, there is a recording head which includes a nozzle and a flow path such as a pressure generating chamber communicating with the nozzle, and in which a pressure generator causes pressure in ink in the pressure generating chamber to be changed such that an ink droplet is discharged from the nozzle.
According to the ink jet-type recording head, there has been proposed a recording head in which a so-called compliance region that is formed by a flexible film demarcating a part of a manifold, with which a plurality of pressure generating chambers communicate, and that absorbs pressure fluctuation of a liquid in the manifold by deforming the film (for example, see JP-A-2006-95725).
However, a problem arises in that, when rapid deflection of the compliance region is performed in an initial stage from a print stand-by state in which ink is not ejected to the time when ejection of the ink is started, that is, when the printing is started, variations in ejection characteristics of the ink in the initial stage, and particularly in the ink weight, will occur in a state in which the manifold is filled with the ink during a printing operation such that smooth deflection of the compliance region occurs, and deformation is performed in a deflection direction by the ink consumed.
Further, such problems arise not only in the ink jet-type recording head but also similarly in a liquid ejecting apparatus that ejects a liquid except for the ink.